monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Ejyh/Postacie, których nigdy nie dokończę
Brudnopis 2 Hanako 270px Fen'Harel ma ghilana. thumb|left|68pxthumb|71px Cyone L. Y. Andromeda - '''kosmitka pochodząca z Drogi Mlecznej, mająca 106 lat. Utalentowana biotyczka, która całe swoje życie planuje poświęcić badaniu kosmosu oraz nowych form życia. Jak można się domyślić, pasjonuje ją astronomia, jak i fizyka oraz biologia. Jest zamknięta w własnym, naukowym świecie, lecz to zdecydowanie nie nieśmiała osoba. Cyone to po prostu typ samotniczki, która na pierwszym miejscu stawia profesjonalizm jak i kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami. Jest często oschła i sarkastyczna, z czego dobrze zdaje sobie sprawę oraz nie widzi potrzeby zmieniania tego. Osobowość Osobowość Cyone obróciła się o 180 stopni od czasu jej młodości, którą najchętniej wymazałaby ze swojego życia. Była bardzo żywiołową, pełną rozsadzającej ją energii dziewczyną, która nie bała się wyzwań i zawsze była pierwsza, jeśli w grę wchodziło coś niebezpiecznego. Żyła adrenaliną oraz chęcią zdobywania jeszcze większej mocy. Była niebezpiecznie nierozważna, nie myślała o tym, jakie konsekwencje przyniosą jej akcje. Miała w sobie jednak coś, co sprawiało, że inni chcieli za nią podążać, a ona sama łatwo ufała innym. Niestety lekceważąco traktowała osoby, które darzyły ją zaufaniem, co przynosiło okropne skutki. Obecnie młodzieńczy wigor i energia zostały zastąpione opanowaniem i poświęceniem dla swojej pracy. Mogłaby siedzieć godzinami w jednym miejscu, jeśli zadanie by od niej tego wymagało. Potrafi skupić się na jednej rzeczy przez bardzo długi czas, przez co często odcina się od świata zewnętrznego. Stawia swoje zainteresowania i badania ponad siebie, jak i innych - choć zdarzają się wyjątki - przez co może wydawać się mało empatyczna. Tak naprawdę nie nienawidzi otaczających ją potworów, pomimo sprawiania takiego wrażenia. Wynika to głównie z tego, że ma problem ze znalezieniem tematu rozmów, jak i boi się przywiązywać do kogoś. Bywa w stosunku do innych oschła oraz sarkastyczna, co czasami jest umyślne, a czasami to wina przyzwyczajenia. Niestety, dla dziewczyny bardzo ważne jest pierwsze wrażenie, które rzadko bywa pozytywne. Idąc tym tropem, trudno zdobyć jej zaufanie, a tym bardziej lojalność. Trzeba na nie zapracować, a najlepiej zaimponować czymś Cyone. Jeśli jednak ci się to uda, to dziewczyna stanie się wierną i lojalną towarzyszką, która od razu staje się bardziej skora do rozmowy oraz pokazuje swoją mniej profesjonalną stronę. Nadal mało słucha się rozkazów i trudno zmusić ją do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chce. Zawsze jest szczera w tym, co mówi, nawet, jeśli może tym kogoś zranić. Uważa jednak, że przez bezpośredniość i szczerość hartuje się charakter, swój jak i innych. Dzięki temu często zdarza jej się dawać nawet dobre rady, ponieważ potrafi spojrzeć na sytuację obiektywnie i nie pod pryzmatem swoich odczuć. Kosmitka jest indywidualistką, zawsze działa po swojemu oraz cechuje ją upartość, przez którą zawsze będzie chciała bronić swojego zdania, nie zauważając często swoich błędów. Stara się cały czas doskonalić swoje prace, aż nie osiągnie perfekcji. Nie akceptuje wyników gorszych, niż idealne, co nie działa jej na dobre. Wiele osób uważa ją za osobę o zbyt wysokim mniemaniu o sobie, lecz Cyone tak naprawdę nie ma wysokiej samooceny. Nie potrafi wybaczyć sobie błędów z przeszłości, a każdą swoją pomyłką zawsze dobija się bardziej, niż jest to potrzebne. Nigdy się jednak nie poddaje i stara się trzymać tego całe życie. Dziewczyna jest bardzo inteligentna oraz sprytna, szybko przyswaja sobie wiedzę oraz cechuje ją doskonała pamięć. Z jej naukowym zapałem idzie również ciekawość, która jest głównym czynnikiem kierującym ją w życiu. Fascynuje ją to, jak działa świat, a nowe planety to tysiące nowych okazji, by się czegoś nauczyć. Pozostała w niej część tej dziecięcej fantazji, która pchnie ja do przodu, aby odkrywać nowe rzeczy. Można by powiedzieć, że ma milion myśli na minutę, prawie nigdy nie oddając się stanowi lenistwa, z winy czego ma tendencję do przepracowywania się i nie dba o swoje własne potrzeby. Jeśli powiesz jej, aby zrobiła sobie przerwę, to prawdopodobnie i tak cię nie usłyszy, bo będzie zbyt wciągnięta w swoją pracę. Nie jest jednak w tym niezniszczalna, kiedy dojdzie do krytycznej sytuacji, zrobi sobie przerwę, wiedząc, że lepiej to wpłynie na wyniki jej pracy. Dziewczyna ma dużą cierpliwość do wykonywania monotonnych czynności, w przeciwieństwie do większości osób. Ceni sobie punktualność oraz dotrzymywanie obietnic, a sama mało ich składa. Najzwyczajniej nie chce zawieść innych, choć zawsze dotrzymuje danego słowa. Wygląd Cyone to wysoka, zgrabna kosmitka o białej skórze lekko popadającej w błękit. Na brzuchu oraz nogach ma ona teksturę lekko podobną do łusek, co Cyone często ukrywa. Posiada na twarzy niebieski pasek na oczach oraz znamiona w kształcie łusek na nosie, przechodzące od niebieskiego do białego koloru. Jej uszy są bardzo długie, szpiczaste oraz skierowane w dół. Dziewczyna zawsze nosi w nich jakieś kolczyki. Nie posiada brwi, jej górne rzęsy są brązowe, a dolne niebieskie. Posiada duże oczy, które wyglądem przypominają lekko mocno skontrastowane nocne niebo, a na nim księżyc. Dziewczyna ma również średniej długości, biały ogon, trochę przypominający szczurzy, lecz jest zdolna chwytać nim przedmioty. Wzdłuż pleców Cyone ciągnie się futurystyczny tatuaż przedstawiający różne kształty geometryczne oraz symbol jej rodziny. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|230px|Panorama Drogi Mlecznej '''Droga Mleczna – galaktyka spiralna z poprzeczką, w której znajduje się m.in. nasz Układ Słoneczny. Droga Mleczna nazywana jest też po prostu Galaktyką, ale wtedy dla odróżnienia od innych galaktyk pisana jest wielką literą „G”. Zawiera od 100 (według starszych szacunków) do 400 miliardów (według nowszych szacunków) gwiazd. Ma średnicę około 100 000 lat świetlnych i grubość ok. 1000 lat świetlnych. Na niebie widziana jest jako jasna smuga przecinająca niebo (pod warunkiem przebywania obserwatora w miejscu z niewielkim zanieczyszczeniem światłem). Wynika to z faktu, że oglądamy dysk Galaktyki z jej wnętrza, jako że Układ Słoneczny znajduje się w pobliżu płaszczyzny tego dysku. Droga Mleczna świeci najjaśniej w okolicy gwiazdozbioru Strzelca, w którym to kierunku znajduje się jej centrum. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|149pxKosmita, obcy – hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego. Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks Fermiego). Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Mia, Ende, Cici Wrogowie Cassiopeia Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Astronomia i fizyka Cyone jest zakochana w kosmosie, już od małego nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy będzie miała możliwość zwiedzenia bezkresnych zakamarków wszechświata. W szkole z przedmiotów fizycznych i astronomicznych zawsze była najlepszą uczennicą, kierowaną czystą pasją i fascynacją. Nie wie, co by zrobiła, gdyby ktoś zabrał jej możliwość zwiedzania kosmosu i nauki o nim. Nauki biologiczne Znajomość niektórych nauk biologicznych przydaje się Cyone w jej innych zainteresowaniach, takich jak fizyka czy robotyka, jak i same w sobie fascynują one dziewczynę. Dokształcała się ona w dziedzinach takich jak bionika, chorologia, anatomia czy biocybernetyka, starając się ze wszystkiego nauczać się po trochę, przez co niestety nie jest tak obeznana w danym temacie, jak by chciała. Stara się jednak cały czas dokształcać, na co ma bardzo dużo czasu. SI Cyone od małego majstrowała coś w warsztacie mamy, budując a to mini roboty, a to jakieś przydatne urządzenia. Dopiero jak trochę podrosła, to zainteresowała się programowaniem oraz robotyką. Zaczęła pisać różne SI na komputerach, czasami robiąc programy na zamówienia dla małych firm. Dopiero jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu zainteresowała się tworzeniem SI, które posiadają ciało i są o wiele bardziej zaawansowane od prostych botów na komputer - tak o to powstała SUVI, która stała się towarzyszką dziewczyny. Filmy Chociaż na jej planecie miała różne atrakcje podobne do tych ziemskich, to nic jej nie przypadło do gustu tak, jak ziemskie filmy. Letnie slashery, klasyki horroru, duże blockbustery z superbohaterami - Cyone znajdzie coś dla siebie w każdym gatunku, jednak to jest jej trójka ulubieńców. Zawsze chodzi na najnowsze premiery do kina, a wszystkie bilety kolekcjonuje w segregatorach. Dzięki swojej pasji miała nawet okazję spotkać kilku swoich ulubionych aktorów na organizowanych meet&greet. Umiejętności *'Długowieczność' - rasa Cyone potrafi dożywać aż do 1000 lat. *'Biotyka' - dziewczyna jest uzdolnioną biotyczką, czyli potrafi władać energią masy, oddziałując na otoczenie. Jej rodzina kładła duży nacisk na trening, dlatego jak na swój młody wiek, Cyone opanowała dobrze większość umiejętności. Mimo dużych umiejętności, moc Cyone ma swoje granice i nie może cały czas jej używać. **'Przyciągnięcie' - Cyone potrafi unieść osobę lub przedmiot do góry, może też go za sobą ciągnąć przez kilka sekund. **'Rzut' - Cyone może rzucić przedmiotem lub osobą; jeśli osoba lub przedmiot zostały uprzednio uniesione do góry, efekt jest jeszcze mocniejszy. **'Tarcza' - Cyone potrafi wytworzyć tarczę, która na jakiś czas ochroni ją przed obrażeniami oraz przed wejściem do niej maszyn. **'Szarża' - Cyone potrafi szybko przemieścić się z jednego w miejsca na drugie, wykonując szarżę. Nie opanowała jednak tego zbyt wystarczająco, aby np. zniszczyć coś wykonanego z twardego materiału, zwykle taka próba kończy się mocnym zderzeniem z danym obiektem. Umiejętność nie działa również jak teleportacja. **'Osobliwość' - Cyone potrafi wytworzyć pole grawitacyjne, które uniesie wszystkie przedmioty w jego zasięgu w powietrze. *'SUVI' (S'pherical '''U'tility 'V'irtual 'I'nteligence) - SI stworzone przez Cyone, które służy jej za towarzysza. SUVI ma kształt niebieskiej kuli, składającej się z kilku paneli. Gdy przemawia, święci się jej sam środek. Często ma drobne usterki, ponieważ kosmitka nie jest jeszcze aż tak dobra w tworzeniu sztucznych inteligencji, które posiadają ciało. **'''Skan - SUVI potrafi przeprowadzić skan, dzięki któremu może dowiedzieć się, z czego składa się dana rzecz lub osoba. Funkcję tą Cyone zaprojektowała, by łatwiej było badać jej Ziemię. **'Zapisywanie informacji' - SUVI może zapisywać po dokumenty tekstów, do plików muzycznych a nawet całych filmów. Wszystko wyświetlić może za pomocą hologramu. **'Sarkazm' - SUVI bardzo lubi żartować z innych, jak i ma wiele żartów oraz ciętych odpowiedzi w swoim rękawie... wyimaginowanym rękawie. **'Dostęp do Internetu i inne opcje' - SUVI jest trochę jak taki lepszy telefon, można się u niej podłączyć do sieci, a nawet za jej pomocą dzwonić i robić zdjęcia. Słabości *'Delikatna skóra' - dziewczyna posiada bardzo wrażliwą skórę, choć mogłoby wydawać się inaczej. Jest bardzo podatna na poparzenia, jak i wyziębienia oraz rany goją jej się dłużej niż innym. Zaczęła przez to nosić specjalne kombinezony, które izolują ciepło jak i chłód od jej ciała. Będąc na Ziemi, dostosowała się do trudniejszych warunków, lecz nadal jest dosyć delikatną istotą. *'Słabość fizyczna' - Cyone jest słaba fizycznie, choć ma dobrą kondycję. Może i nadrabia słabość zwinnością oraz szybkością, to nadal ma przez to dużo problemów. Największym mankamentem są jej słabe ręce, uniemożliwiające wykorzystania swojej zwinności w stu procentach. *'Ciemność' - wprawia ona dziewczynę w lekki stan paniki, co jest u niej niestety uwarunkowane genetycznie. Zawsze śpi z zapaloną lampą. Próbowała zwalczać ten lęk na podłożu psychicznym, lecz w dużym stopniu jest to naturalna reakcja występująca u członków jej rodziny. Biografia Cyone urodziła się na jednej z planet Drogi Mlecznej, kilka lat świetlnych od Ziemi, jako trzecie dziecko kosmitki o imieniu Riosa i nieznanego rasy potwora. Rodzeństwo dziewczyny już dawno było dorosłe i zaczęło samodzielne życie, dlatego Riosa mogła spokojnie wychowywać ją sama. Z uwagi na to Cyone była dosyć rozpieszczana, stała się trochę bezczelnym i pozwalającym sobie na zbyt dużo rzeczy dzieckiem, aż do czasu, kiedy ze względu na swoje umiejętności została wysłana na szkolenie wojskowe. Zahartowało to jej ducha, lecz nadal pozostawała ciekawskim i trochę zbyt pewnym siebie dzieckiem. By być szanowaną wśród kolegów i koleżanek, zaczęła zmieniać się w bardzo władczą i dosyć agresywną osobę, pomimo wszystko pełną charyzmy, za którą każdy chciał podążać. Była jednym z najlepszych uczniów, dlatego nie minęło wiele lat, kiedy zaczęto wysyłać ją na pierwsze poważniejsze misje. Sprawiała się świetnie, skutkowało to jednak wzrostem jej pychy oraz coraz większą bezmyślnością. Młodsi ją podziwiali, a starsi martwili się, jaką tragedię może sprowadzić na siebie dziewczyna. Przez niefortunny wypadek spowodowany przez Cyone na ćwiczeniach, w którym ucierpiała para uczniów, została odsunięta na pewien czas od brania udziału na misjach, i chociaż była zła, to spędziła ten czas na rozwijaniu swoich umiejętności technologicznych oraz pracach dorywczych, by móc kiedyś uzbierać na swój własny statek. Nie mogła liczyć w tamtym momencie na swoją matkę, która jako karę za nieodpowiednie zachowanie odcięła Cyone od budżetu rodziny, więc musiała zarabiać sama na siebie. Kilka miesięcy szorowania podłóg w tanich barach oraz inne roboty niższej półki osłabiły trochę wigor kosmitki, jednak nie jej nadzieję na powrót do poprzedniego życia. W końcu trafiła się dla niej okazja na odpracowanie swoich błędów – wyruszenie na misję jedynie jako pomoc techniczna. Choć niezbyt jej to odpowiadało, bo ciągnęło ją na pierwszą linię frontu, to zgodziła się na to, wiedząc, że dzięki temu na nowo otworzy sobie drogę do wojska. Wszystko szło dobrze, Cyone starała się słuchać rozkazów, choć wiązało się to z wiązką bluzgów mówionych pod nosem. Nagle jednak statek zaatakowała nieznana rasa kosmitów, przeciwko którym zwykła broń zdawała się być bezskuteczna. Ogłoszono szybko ewakuację, lecz dostęp do kapsuł ratunkowych został błyskawicznie odcięty przez najeźdźców. Jedyną opcją było walczyć, a przeciw wrogim siłą sprawdzały się najlepiej moce biotyczne. Statek dysponował małą grupką biotyków, którzy zostali bez dowódcy i walczyli na własną rękę. Cyone, choć było jej to zabronione, postanowiła wziąć sprawy we własne ręce i objąć dowodzenie. Wysłała wszystkim biotykom na pokładzie wiadomość poprzez działające jeszcze systemy i w taki sposób zebrała się duża grupa, odpychająca powoli, ale skutecznie atak obcych, a na czele grupy stała Cyone. W końcu najeźdźcy się wycofali, i choć statek odniósł poważne straty w ludziach jak i ogromne uszkodzenia, to dzięki żyjącym jeszcze technikom udało się przywrócić go do stanu, w którym dał radę dolecieć do rodzinnej planety. Choć dowodzący starali się ukryć to, co naprawdę stało się podczas wyprawy, to pośród ludności szybko rozniosły się wieść. Przez jednych Cyone traktowana była jak bohaterka, lecz jej przełożeni nie byli całkowicie zadowoleni z niesubordynacji kosmitki. Karząc ją publiczne wywołaliby falę sprzeciwu, dlatego jedynie znowu pozwolili jej brać udział w misjach, pozostała jednak pod stałym nadzorem. CDN Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po długich uszach oraz ogonie. *Często używa swoich mocy by podnosić i przynosić do siebie rzeczy. *Ubiera się głównie w czarne oraz białe ciuchy. Wystąpienia 'Filmy Pełnometrażowe' *The War of Robots Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Zwykle podpisuje się skrótem C.L.; Cyo, Daisy Ulubione powiedzonko: '''"Daj mi to, ja to naprawię." '''Najbardziej lubi: W swoim wolnym czasie ogląda dużo filmów, jak i odwiedza wiele muzeum, by poznać historię Ziemi. Lubi też przebywać sama w swoim domu, gdzie może się wyciszyć i popracować. ...a najmniej: Pomimo swojego często oschłego nastawienia, ma tolerancję na dużo denerwujących rzeczy, lecz nie potrafi znieść głośnych dźwięków - głównie dlatego zwykle kupuje filmy, a nie chodzi do kina. Zwierzak: '''Cyone trzy koty oraz psa, które adoptowała jakiś czas po przybyciu na Ziemię. Koty mają na imię Artemis, Luna oraz Nebula, a piesek rasy Alaskan Malamut Juno. Ich imiona pochodzą od bogów greckich oraz rzymskich, jak i nazw konstelacji. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: SUVI, która zawiera w sobie wszystkie opcje potrzebne dziewczynie. Ulubiony kolor: 'Biały, błękit, dziewczyna ogólnie lubi jasne kolory, ale podoba jej się też czarny. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: '''Cyone mieszka w dwupiętrowym domu z dużą piwnicą, w której mieści się jej laboratorium. Na pierwszym piętrze znajduje się łazienka wraz z salonem i pokojem gościnnym, jak i garderoba dziewczyny, a na drugim jej sypialnia, kuchnia, jej pokój z roślinami oraz balkon z mini ogródkiem. Pokój z roślinami służy dziewczynie głównie do relaksu, czyta tam na spokojnie książki, pisze czy ogląda. Znajduje się tam wiele odmian roślin oraz hodowla grzybów, jak i kartony, których nadal nie posprzątała po wprowadzeniu się i prawdopodobnie nigdy tego nie zrobi. W mini ogródku ma hodowlę np. ziemniaków czy marchewek, stara się nie kupować owoców i warzyw z supermarketów, a jeśli czegoś braknie jej w ogródku, to kupuje wszystko od znanych jej rolników. W pokoju z roślinami są schody na strych, gdzie trzyma znaczną ilość swoich książek oraz niepotrzebne rzeczy. Są to jedyne schody w jej domu, bo do innych pokoi przedostaje się przez smukłą, okrągłą windę (której niestety nie ma na gifie z simsów). Piwnica jest zdecydowanie największym pomieszczeniem w całym domu i najlepiej zabezpieczonym, można do niego wejść tylko za pomocą kodu. '''Ciekawostka: '''Dziewczyna może spożywać dużą ilość roślin, która dla normalnych potworów byłaby trująca. Serie Basic = Kosmitkabasic1.png *'Linia: 'Basic *'Wydanie: -''' *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Cyone ubrana jest w smukły, biały kombinezon z szarymi paskami po bokach. U góry jest on zapinany na zamek; na wierzch kombinezonu dziewczyna ma zarzuconą białą kurtkę - oba ciuchy są nieprzemakalne oraz nie można ich ubrudzić. Jako akcesoria, Cyone ma założone szare rękawiczki, dużo srebrnych kolczyków-kółek na uszach oraz ma pomalowane paznokcie na niebiesko. Jej buty to przezroczyste obcasy z odsłoniętymi palcami. W tej serii ma pomalowane usta na niebiesko, z prostym paskiem na dolnej wardze. Ciekawostki *Jej pierwsze imię pochodzi od nazwy planety z serii Mass Effect, za to jej drugie od bohaterki z tego uniwersum. Jej trzecie imie oznacza "dawne" i użyte może być w związku frazeologicznym "days of yore", co oznacza dawne dzieje. Jej nazwisko pochodzi od galaktyki Andromeda. Skrót od jej drugiego i trzeciego imienia jest identyczny co skrót oznaczający jednostkę roku świetlnego. *Jej typ kosmity inspirowany jest rasą asari z serii Mass Effect. Chcąc uniknąć problemów z łączeniem uniwersów, postanowiono zrobić z Cyone zwykłą kosmitkę. Dodatkowo jej umiejętności pochodzą dokładnie z Mass Effect: Andromeda. **Umiejętność skanowania u SUVI zainspirowana jest SAM, również z ME:A. **Jej główny cytat zainspirowany jest słowami Garrusa. **Inicjały SUVI niezamierzanie pokrywają się z imieniem jednej z bohaterek w ME:A. **Sposób rozmnażania się kosmitów tej samej rasy co Cyone pochodzi również od Asari (więcej można o tym przeczytać tutaj) **Sama postać powstała jako dziecko mojego romansu z serią Mass Effect, przez co jest mi bliska sercu. *Ma dużą kolekcję płyt i kaset z filmami pochodzącymi z lat 80' oraz 90'. *Jej ogon powinien mieć na końcu mały pędzelek z włosów, lecz Cyone urodziła się bez niego. W młodości wiele razy również przypalała go sobie czy zatrzaskiwała przez przypadek, aż w końcu konieczna była amputacja jego końcówki, dlatego obecnie jest on krótszy niż powinien oraz zaokrąglony. *Cyone nie może upić się ziemskim alkoholem, jak i nie ma na nia negatywnych skutków, dlatego często pije jakiś oprocentowany napój tylko dla jego smaku. Galeria Kosmitkabasic1.png|basic kosmitkagłowa.png|twarz w simsach cyone stroje.png|stroje cyoneszkic.jpg|pierwszy projekt Cyone cyone2moodboard.jpg|moodboard v.1 cyone1moodboard.jpg|moodboard v.2 cyoneskulette.png|Skulette symbolcyone.png|tatuaż Cyone i symbol jej rodziny ZwierzakiCyone.png|Zwierzaki Cyone Pokójcyone.gif|górne piętro domu dziewczyny w Simsach Cyone by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 CyoneSzkice.png|Szkic Cyone za młodu Jack Rabbit - '16 letni jackalope, pochodzący ze stanu Wyoming w USA. Interesuje się głównie magią oraz iluzją, lecz pomimo tych dosyć efektownych hobby, Jack jest bardzo cichą i nieśmiałą osobą. Nie lubi się afiszować, a najlepiej siedziałby w domu i czytał komiksy lub obejrzał kilka sezonów nowego serialu. Ma jednak dużo uroku w sobie, choć sam tego nie przyzna. Osobowość *nerd *nieśmiały *cichy *wycofany *samotnik *trochę strachliwy i płochliwy *iluzja jest dla niego pewnego rodzaju ucieczką od rzeczywistości i dzięki niej czuje się lepiej jako osoba *i tak ma niską opinię o sobie *witty *potrafi poświecić dużo dla zainteresowań (głównie dużo snu) *niezbyt pomocy *trudno mu zaufać innym *ale tbh cute *może być trochę grumpy Wygląd Jack jest niskim, uroczym chłopakiem o jasnobeżowym ciele z wieloma brązowymi plamkami. Ma również królicze nóżki zamiast normalnych stóp. Na głowie ma również charakterystyczne dla jego rasy rogi jelenia, jak i długie, stojące zajęcze uszka oraz nosek. Jego włosy mają naturalnie biały kolor i od wielu lat ma taką samą fryzurę. Jest właścicielem bardzo jasnoniebieskich oczu. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|176pxWyoming – stan w środkowo-zachodniej części USA. Jest dziesiątym stanem pod względem powierzchni, jednak z populacją mniejszą niż 600 tys. mieszkańców plasuje się na ostatnim miejscu pod względem liczby ludności. W związku z tym charakteryzuje się niską gęstością zaludnienia, która umiejscawia stan ten na 49 miejscu w tej kategorii. Na północy graniczy ze stanem Montana, na zachodzie ze stanem Idaho, na południowym zachodzie ze stanem Utah, na południu z Kolorado, a na wschodzie ze stanami Nebraska i Dakota Południowa. Południowo-zachodnia część stanu położona jest w Górach Skalistych, a północno-wschodnia na Wielkich Równinach. Stolicą i największym miastem jest Cheyenne z populacją 59 466 mieszkańców w 2010 roku. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|126pxJackalope - jest to kryptyda przynależna do terenu Ameryki Północnej. Wygląda ona jak dziki zająć z jelenimi rogami. Pierwsze źródła o europejskich (a zarazem współczesnych) jackalope'ach pochodzą z 1517 roku. Rogaty zając znany był wtedy pod nazwą Lepus cornutus. Europejczycy, którzy powrócili z niedawno odkrytej Ameryki Północnej mogli przywieźć do Starego Świata wirus brodawczaka króliczego (Cottontail rabbit papillomavirus - CRPV). To właśnie, niemal na pewno, dzięki niemu powstała legenda rogatych zajęczaków. Nieco nowszym, bardziej sprecyzowanym (i bardziej wiarygodnym niż książka Zakariya) źródłem istnienia jackalope’ów jest "Historia Animalium Liber I: De Quadrupedibus Viviparis" wydana w 1563 roku. Znajduje się w niej rysunek zwierzęcia z nazwą gatunkową w podpisie - Lepus dormit. Namalował go Joris Hoenflagel. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Jodrin, Mimzy, Kaveh Znajomi Oliver, Katherine, Natasha Wrogowie Peyton, Xena Miłość Trinette Zwierzak Jack posiada białą gołębice o imieniu Tavi, która jest jego towarzyszką od kilku lat. Często wykorzystuje ją w swoich sztuczkach, co dla ptaszka jest świetną zabawą. Mają ze sobą niesamowitą więż, przez długi czas gołębica była najlepszą przyjaciółką Jacka. Zainteresowania Iluzja W świecie, gdzie magia jest czymś najbardziej realnym, a nadnaturalne stworzenia otaczają go wszędzie, Jack i tak zafascynował się iluzją. Od małego wręcz zakochany był w magii, lecz sam nie mógł jej używać, będąc tylko zwykłym jackalope. Zaczął uczyć się więc iluzji, mniej widowiskowej sztuki, która pozwalała mu choć trochę urzeczywistnić jego marzenia o byciu czarodziejem. Jack zna na pamięć wiele tricków oraz sztuczek, zawsze ma przy sobie talię kart, tak na wszelki wypadek. Komiksy i seriale Ponad inne formy kultury, Jack ceni sobie komiksy oraz seriale. Zawsze stara się choć raz dziennie obejrzeć po jeden odcinek serialu, który akurat ogląda, aby nie mieć zaległości. Z komiksami jest trochę inaczej, ze względu na ich cenę oraz mniejszą popularność, chłopak odkłada je sobie na wolniejszą chwilę, by móc w spokoju przeczytać całość. Przez swoje 16 letnie życie zgromadził już całkiem zdumiewającą kolekcję tomów. Popkultura Jacka interesuje również popkultura w tym bardziej ogólnym sensie - muzyka, filmy, sztuka. Słucha kilku podcastów w wolnym czasie, by być na bieżąco z tym, co się dzieje w świecie, jak i również nie stroni od różnych gatunków czy to muzyki, czy filmu. Ma szeroką wiedzę na temat ważnych dla kultury wydarzeń, co również idzie z jego pasją do uczenia się historii. Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? *Wielu brązowych plamkach na ciele. *Długich, króliczych uszach oraz rogach. *Ma przy sobie zawsze staromodny zegarek. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Jackie, Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: '''Jack posiada białą gołębicę o imieniu Tavi, która często asystuje mu podczas występów. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Swojego zegarka w wiktoriańskim stylu, talii kart w kieszeni bluzy oraz mp3, dzięki której może odciąć się od świata. Ulubiony kolor: 'Neutralne kolory oraz szary. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać zaadoptowana od Pixie. Również zawdzięcza jej zwierzaka. *Obchodzi urodziny 12 marca; Jest spod znaku Ryb. *Jego cytat pochodzi z książki "Pierwsze prawo magii" autorstwa Terry'ego Goodkinda. Galeria jjj.png|szkic zrobiony touchpadem na leżąco :'D Jackszkicpoprawiony.png|poprawiona wersja pierwszego szkicu jackskulette.png|skulette 'Evangeline Gabrielle Amaris Shepard - '''16 letnia anielica, pochodząca z Wielkiej Brytanii. Pochodzi z bardzo wierzącej i wiernej rodziny, co przeszło również na nią, czasami jednak jej poglądy mogą wydawać się lekko fanatyczne. Nie chce nikogo nimi skrzywdzić, dlatego rzadko wyraża swoją opinię na głos. Wiąże się to też z tym, że jest na to zbyt miła i wrażliwa. Ma mało zainteresowań, które mogą wydawać się innym nudne - szyje oraz czyta książki. Osobowość *wrażliwa *miła *zawsze z chęcią wyciągnie pomocną dłoń *dosyć cicha *bardzo przyjacielska *może wydawać się nieśmiała, ale w rzeczywistości po prostu jest po prostu cicha i spokojna, przez co ludzie błędnie ją oceniają *otwarta na wszystkich *uważa, że każdemu można wybaczyć *bardzo, bardzo oddana *lojalna *wierna *szczera *zawsze dotrzymuje słowa *wytrwała *często nie widzi złych rzeczy w swoim postępowaniu *zdarza jej się zbyt często działać nielogicznie *lekko fanatyczne poglądy Wygląd Eve jest dosyć niskiego wzrostu, jak i posiada drobną, zgrabną figurę. Jej blada skóra na twarzy często pokryta jest mocnymi rumieńcami, głównie na nosie. Dziewczyna ma heterochromię, jej prawe oko jest brązowe, a lewe niebieskie. Cała twarz dziewczyny jest zaokrąglona i lekko pyzata. Włosy Eve są naturalnie platynowe, a gdy padnie na nie mocne światło, można zobaczyć w nich niebieskie poblaski. Zwykle nosi je spięte w niedbałego kucyka lub splecione w warkocze. Na środku jej lewego policzka można dostrzec delikatny pieprzyk. Evangeline maluje się całkiem minimalistycznie, zwykle robiąc kręskę jasnoniebieskim cieniem i malując usta pomadką ochronną. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|174px'Wielka Brytania – unitarne państwo wyspiarskie położone w Europie Zachodniej. W skład Wielkiej Brytanii zalicza się Anglia, Walia i Szkocja położone na wyspie Wielka Brytania oraz Irlandia Północna leżąca w północnej części wyspy Irlandia. Na wyspie tej znajduje się jedyna granica lądowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa z innym państwem – Irlandią. Poza nią Wielka Brytania otoczona jest przez Ocean Atlantycki na zachodzie i północy, Morze Północne na wschodzie, kanał La Manche na południu i Morze Irlandzkie na zachodzie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|160pxAnioł – byt duchowy w wielu religiach, który służy i na różne sposoby wypełnia zamysły Boga. Aniołowie często występują w Starym Testamencie (np. Rdz 3, 24; księgi prorockie). Biblia nie mówi jednak wiele o naturze i rodzajach tych bytów. Więcej informacji na ten temat można znaleźć w pismach kabalistycznych oraz w apokryfach. W pierwszych wiekach wśród Ojców Kościoła istniały pewne spory co do natury tych bytów. Np. Grzegorz z Nazjanzu, Jan z Damaszku czy Bazyli Wielki wyobrażali anioły jako istoty eteryczno-ogniste. Jeszcze na Soborze Nicejskim II w 787 przypisywano im subtelne ciała. Ostatecznie kwestię rozstrzygnięcia przypisuje się św. Augustynowi. Relacje Rodzina Gabriel (pod nazwą Cassiel) Dalsza rodzina Francesca Przyjaciele Sora, Zareen Znajomi Amelie, Neomi, Blythe, Mei, Jay, Connor, Haru Wrogowie Lynx Miłość Lorraine Zwierzak Umiejętności *'Błogosławieństwo - ' *'Latanie - ' *'Uzdrawianie - ' Zainteresowania Książki Szycie oraz szydełkowanie Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Jestem aniołem, uosobieniem dobra i pozytywnej energii. Ale pamiętaj, że to my nazywani jesteśmy demonami gdy upadniemy, to my mamy wolną wolę, z której możemy korzystać jak ludzie. Jesteśmy takimi samymi grzesznikami jak oni.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Evangeline, ale możesz mi mówić Eve... byleby nie mylić z tą Ewą...Plik:Cytat2.png - kiedy jesteś awkward i próbujesz żartować *Plik:Cytat1.png Jesteście moją rodziną... Kocham cię, kocham was wszystkich.Plik:Cytat2.png - do swojej matki Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po dużych, anielskich skrzydłach. *Bardzo cichym i łagodnym usposobieniu. *Zawsze nosi naszyjnik ze złotym krzyżykiem. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Eve, Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 25 grudnia, w Boże Narodzenie; jest spod znaku Koziorożca. *Evangeline oznacza "dobre wieści" z hebrajskiego, Gabrielle "Bóg jest moją siłą", Amaris "prezent od Boga", a Shepard wywodzi się od wyrazu "pasterz", nazwisko jest również nawiązaniem do gry Mass Effect. *Jeden z jej cytatów jest nawiązaniem do słów Castiela z "Supernatural". **Pseudonim jej ojca jest również nawiązaniem do postaci Castiela. Galeria aniołaaaaaa.png|twarz aniołzmiana.png moodboardevangelnne.jpg|moodboard Evasimsy.png|Eve w simsach 26175390_1763553523679047_386544998_n.jpg|idk Evebiolette.png|Skulette Evangeline chibi by Rochi.jpg|urocze chibi od Rochi <3 Phoenix 'Serafina Elaiza Pheling -' jednak nienawidzi swojego imienia, więc przedstawia się jako '''Phoenix, 17 letnia hybryda demona i żywiołaka ognia, pochodząca z Bhutanu. Wywodzi się z bardzo bogatej i ułożonej rodziny, jednak sama jest przeciwieństwem ogłady. O dziwo nie wpływa to na jej relację z rodziną, bo całkiem dobrze dogaduje się z rodzicami. Jest piromanką, co niebezpiecznie zgrywa się z jej agresywnym i wulgarnym charakterem. Interesuje się takimi rzeczami jak fryzjerstwo czy rysowanie, głównie w formie graffiti oraz tatuaży. Osobowość *agresywna *energiczna *chamska, *wulgarna, *odważna *pewna siebie *uwielbia adrenalinę *często specjalnie wpada w tarapaty *inteligentna *sprytna *manipulatorka *szybko się nudzi *bezczelna *lubi żartować *głośna *indywidualistka, *posiada jednak pewien charm, który przyciąga do niej innych, *samodzielna, *zazdrosna *leniwa jeśli chodzi o prace *nie słucha się innych Wygląd Phoenix jest bardzo wysoką dziewczyną (ma 186 cm wzrostu) o szczupłej, wysportowanej sylwetce. Jej skóra jest dosyć jasna, jednak ma bardzo lekkie bordowe zabarwienie, jakby była lekko przypalona. Końcówki jej palców również są ciemniejsze. Podczas używania swoich mocy można dostrzec na nich jakby żyły w kolorze ognia. Jej oczy wyglądają, jakby płonął w nich ogień; mają zwężone źrenice i są w odcieniach pomarańczu oraz żółci, w środku są jednak beżowo-białe. Włosy Phoenix są długie, są w kolorze ciemnoczerwono-pomarańczowo-żółtego ombre, a z jednej strony mają wygolony bok, na którym widoczny jest wzór w kształcie płomienia. Brwi dziewczyny są mocno czarne, a na lewej widoczna jest przerwa pomiędzy włoskami. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|180pxBhutan – państwo w Azji Południowej, we wschodnich Himalajach, graniczące na północy, zachodzie i wschodzie z Chinami, a na południu z Indiami; bez dostępu do morza. Oficjalna nazwa Druk Jul oznacza Królestwo Smoka. Mieszkańcy Bhutanu nazywają siebie Druk Pa – ludzie grzmotu. Bhutan jest górzystym krajem bez dostępu do morza, leżącym we wschodniej części Himalajów, pomiędzy Tybetem w Chinach na północy, a indyjskimi stanami Asam i Bengal Zachodni na południu i wschodzie oraz Sikkim na zachodzie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|200pxŻywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Demon – istota występująca w wielu wierzeniach ludowych, mitologiach i religiach, która zajmuje pozycję pośrednią między bogami a ludźmi, między sferą ziemsko-ludzką, materialną, a sferą boską, czysto duchową; istota o cechach na wpół ludzkich, na wpół boskich; najczęściej nieprzyjazny człowiekowi duch, związany pierwotnie z pojęciem nieczystości sakralnej. Relacje Rodzina matka himalaistka, ojciec wiedział, że poślubiając ją, poślubia ją i góry Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Lucas, Lynx, Melodie Znajomi Varia, Luane Wrogowie Neomi, Val, Marie Miłość Peyton Zwierzak Zainteresowania Graffiti Muzyka Fryzjerstwo Tatuaże Biografia Umiejętności *'Pirokineza - '''jako hybryda żywiołaka ognia, Phoenix potrafi władać ogniem. Samo kontrolowanie swoich mocy wychodzi jej dobrze, jednak gorzej idzie jej z kontrolowaniem siebie. **'Samozapłon''' - Phoenix potrafi cała stanąć w ogniu, co nie uczyni jej żadnej krzywdy. **'Odporność na ogień i wysokie temperatury' - dziewczyna nie może być w żaden sposób zraniona poprzez ogień, bezpiecznie może dotykać niesamowicie mocno nagrzanych rzeczy. **'Miotanie ogniem' - najbardziej podstawowa umiejętności Phoenix, potrafi wytworzyć ogień znikąd i nim władać. *'Opętywanie - '''Phoenix potrafi na krótki czas opętać daną osobę, jednak jej moc ogranicza się tylko do ludzi oraz potworów o słabej woli. Wynika to głównie z tego, że dominują u niej żywiołacze cechy. *'Przywołanie pieczęcią - jako w połowie demon, Phoenix może zostać przyzwana poprzez narysowanie jej pieczęci lub ułożenie jej czymś łatwopalnym, a następnie podpalenie wszystkiego. Słabości Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Oczywiście, nie należy zwalczać ognia ogniem. Ogniem należy zwalczać wszystko.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Raz dwa trzy, raz dwa trzy, zaraz się potknę i wywalę na ryj.Plik:Cytat2.png - podczas próby tańca *Plik:Cytat1.png Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego laski lecą na „bad boyów”. Spójrz na nich - ja potrafię zobaczyć tylko to, że mają k*tasa zamiast mózgu.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Popiół, popiół, wszyscy spadniemy na dół.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Prawie cały czas nosi coś ze wzorem czaszek lub kości. *Jest bardzo głośna. *Po oczach, które wyglądają, jakby płonęły. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Red Joker, Blackjack Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: 'Ognisty czerwony, czarny, złoty oraz żółty. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 8 października; jest spod znaku Lwa. *„Pheling” w języku hindi oznacza uczucie. *Jej czwarty cytat jest nawiązaniem do rymowanki dla dzieci o tytule „Ring a Ring o' Roses”. **Jej pierwszy cytat jest nawiązaniem do słów wypowiedzianych przez Jayę Ballard, z gry Magic: The Gathering. *Jak można byłoby się spodziewać - pali papierosy. Galeria pho.png|szkic kolorów 25593208_1753791944655205_1358519513_o.jpg|pierwszy szkic phochibi.png|chibi główka Phoenix chibi by Rochi.jpg|kul chibi od Rochi <3 Podpis Phoenix.jpg|podpis Pho Projektstrojupho.png|projekt stroju phoenixmoodboard.jpg|moodboard phoenixdobiografii.png|pixel do biografii Chibi - Phoenix & Peyton by Rochi.jpg|z Peyton od Rochi <3 '''Bianca Czajka - '''15 letnia hybryda kotołaka oraz czarownicy, pochodządza z Włoszech, jednak jej rodzice to Polacy. Dziewczyna jest pozytywnie zakręconą osobą, której nigdy nie brak energii i jest wszystkiego ciekawa, czasami aż nazbyt. Często zabiera się za coś i to porzuca, przechodząc do następnego zajęcia, przez co ma mało stałych zainteresowań. Historia jej rodziny sięga aż po polowania na czarownicę i do końca nowożytności była ona tragiczna. Osobowość *energiczna *trochę niezdarna *wesoła *optymistka *zdarza jej się wyolbrzymiać sytuacje *urocza *zachowuje się tak, jakby jej się zawsze gdzieś śpieszyło *bezstroskie stworzenie *przyjacielska i otwarta na innych *uwielbia tajemnicę i dowiadywać się nowych rzeczy *trochę bardzo niezdarna Wygląd Bianca jest niziutką dziewczyną o bardzo chudym i smukłym ciele. Ma całkiem opaloną cerę, widać jednak na niej duże, ciemniejsze plamy, będące sprawka bielactwa, na które choruje dziewczyna. Po swojej mamie ma długie, kocie popielate uszka zakończone na biało oraz ogon w takim samym kolorze. Naturalnie kotka ma popielato brązowe włosy z białymi pasemkami, które zazwyczaj ma ścięte na krótko, a jej czoło zasłania prosta, nierówno ścięta grzywka. Dziewczyna ma duże, zielone oczy, które często podkreśla lekkim makijażem. Miejsce pochodzenia '''Mediolan – miasto i gmina w północnych Włoszech, stolica prowincji Mediolan i regionu Lombardia. Położone na północno-zachodnim skraju Niziny Padańskiej pomiędzy rzekami Ticino, Adda, Po i Alpami. Mediolan położony jest na wysokości 122 m n.p.m. Drugie co do wielkości miasto Włoch, po Rzymie, z 1,3 mln mieszkańców. Mediolan jest bardzo ważnym ośrodkiem międzynarodowej turystyki. Każdego roku Mediolan odwiedzany jest przez ponad 7 milionów turystów z całego świata. Wraz z Rzymem i Wenecją jest jednym z trzech najważniejszych pod względem turystycznym włoskich miast. Mediolan uważany jest także za światową stolicę mody oraz finansowo-gospodarcze centrum Włoch. Swoją siedzibę ma tutaj włoska giełda i największe włoskie korporacje, w tym liczne banki, instytucje ubezpieczeniowe, firmy telekomunikacyjne, a także największy prywatny włoski koncern telewizyjny Mediaset. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|178pxKotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form Kotołaka była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i kota. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Czarownica – osoba, w niektórych wierzeniach ludowych kobieta, zajmująca się czarną magią, kojarzona z siłami nieczystymi – często z szatanem. W folklorze pojawiają się także dobre czarownice, które zajmują się białą magią.W chrześcijańskich wierzeniach ludowych przyjmowano, że zdolność czarowania nabywa się przez podpisanie umowy z szatanem. Wiara w czary występuje w mniejszym lub większym zasięgu we wszystkich religiach pozachrześcijańskich, a jako jeden ze składników na marginesie chrześcijańskich wierzeń ludowych: przekonanie o możliwości czarów i lęk przed nimi są bardziej rozpowszechnione niż ich wykonywanie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Jessamine, Zareen, Lukrecja Znajomi Kat, Sora, Xena Wrogowie Cassiopeia, Sophiea Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zielarstwo i alchemia Bianca, jako dziecko czarownicy, od małego przyglądała się, jak jej mama waży różne mikstury oraz przygotowywała maście lecznicze. Była naprawdę ciekawa, jak to wszystko działa i często podpytywała o to rodzicielkę. Ta, mając dość ciągłych pytań "Dlaczego, ale jak?" postanowiła zacząć nauczać córkę obu tych sztuk. Chociaż kotka nie jest jeszcze zaawansowana w ważeniu mikstur, to bardzo ją fascynuje i z chęcią uczy się nowych rzeczy. Umiejętności *'Magia - ' *'Zmiana w kota - ' *'Zwinność - ' *'Wyostrzone zmysły -' Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po jej energicznym i uroczym usposobieniu. *Po ciuchach w stylu boho oraz w ziemistych kolorach. *Po jej charakterystycznych plamach na ciele. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 31 listopada; jest spod znaku Strzelca. *Postać zaadoptowana od Shiinseii, a następnie od LadyOfTheKnife. Początkowo nazywała się Cookie Lindberg, a następnie Barbetton Cole i była hybrydą kotołaka, czarownicy i potwora czyścioszka. Galeria Cookie by Lirru 2.jpg|autorstwa Lirru (lilanero) kotekstróhs.png|projekt nowego wyglądu Bianca moodboard by AG.jpg|od Amm <3 biancamoodboard.jpg|moodboard 'Mariel Alon - '''16 letnia rekinołaczka pochodząca z Filipin. Osobowość chill Wygląd Mariel jest średniego wzrostu, choć przez jej długie nogi może wydawać się inaczej. Jako rekinołak, ma szarą skórę, ciemniejącą w okolicy stóp, kolan oraz końca ogona, a jaśniejącą na brzuchu. Posiada długi ogon zakończony płetwą, jak i na nogach oraz rękach posiada małe płetwy. Na jej ciele dostrzec można również czarne oznaczenia, na udach, ramionach oraz na szyi i twarzy. Inną rekinią cechą są jej palce u rąk, zakończone ostrzej niż normalnie oraz małe kiełki. Jej oczy są morskiego koloru, z lekkimi przebłyskami żółtego. Włosy Mariel są czarne, średniej długości oraz zazwyczaj spięte w niedbałego kucyka. Można dostrzec w nich turkusowe pasemko, które rekinołaczka sama sobie robi. Na czubku głowy zawsze sterczy jej kawałek włosów, który przypomina płetwę. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|206pxFilipiny – państwo wyspiarskie w południowo-wschodniej Azji, położone na Archipelagu Filipińskim na Oceanie Spokojnym. Od północy Filipiny oblewane są wodami cieśniny Luzon, od zachodu wodami Morza Południowochińskiego. Archipelag oddzielony od wyspy Borneo morzem Sulu oraz morzem Celebes od pozostałych wysp Indonezji. Od wschodu Filipiny otoczone są wodami Morza Filipińskiego. Położenie w strefie klimatu równikowego powoduje, że Filipiny narażone są na tajfuny. Bliskość pacyficznego pierścienia ognia powoduje trzęsienia ziemi. Jest to jeden z najbogatszych obszarów na świecie pod względem bioróżnorodności. Cały archipelag składa się z kilku tysięcy wysp, ale większą część powierzchni zajmują Luzon i Mindanao, pomiędzy którymi znajdują się Visayas. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|170pxRekinołak – ludzie potrafiący zmieniać się w rekiny lub wyglądający jak humanoidalna wersja tych zwierząt. Motyw Rekinołaków został wykorzystany w książce Deanego Crawforda "The Shark Man of Hana".Te potwory są również bohaterami filmów i komiksów. np: Rekin i Lawa, Amerykański smok, Jake Long (odcinek "Wszystkożerni"), Seria komiksów INDb "Shark Man", Scooby Do Show (odcinek "Demoniczny rekin"), Trylogia Di Toft-Wilken; Cyrk Półmroku Relacje Rodzina Dacey Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Tehani, Znajomi Caspien Wrogowie Libby Miłość Sage Zwierzak Umiejętności *'Oddychanie pod wodą' - Słabości *'Krew '- Zainteresowania Windsurfing, kitesurfing oraz surfing Granie na gitarze Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Długim ogonie oraz płetwach. #Zwykle ma wyluzowany wyraz twarzy i chodzi lekko uśmiechnięta. #Pachnie jak morska bryza. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko oznacza "fala". *Została zaadoptowana od Melody. Galeria Nc30.15.png|koncept od Mel <3 marielmoodboard.jpg|moodboard Mariel Basic.png|basic Mariel by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 'Kizuato "Val" Machigai - '''18 letnia yuki-onna, z pochodzenia Japonka, jednak większość życia spędziła w USA, w ośrodku badawczym. Jej persona otoczona jest pewną aurą tajemniczości, ponieważ niewiele osób zdołało przebić się przez jej nieufną skorupę. Dziewczyna włada potężną mocą kriokinezy, przez którą stała się obiektem badań. Lata stresu oraz czasami nieludzkich metod sprawiły, iż dziewczyna ma czasami problem z opanowaniem swoich mocy. Osobowość Wygląd Val jest wysoką dziewczyną o jasnej cerze i wschodnioazjatyckim typie urody. Ma małe oczy o lodowo-niebieskim kolorze, duże, pełne usta oraz okrągły nos. Jej brwi są naturalnie czarne i grube, a w prawej ma wygolone dwa paski, nad lewą ma za to bliznę. Pod prawym okiem na tatuaż w kształcie małego krzyżyka, dodatkowo cała jej lewa strona ciała pokryta jest przeróżnymi tatuażami. Dziewczyna ma przebite lewe ucho, w którym zawsze nosi jakieś kolczyki. Na prawej stronie brzucha oraz nodze ma dużo blizn, pozostałych po eksperymentach. Zwykłe jej nogi oraz część twarzy wyglądają na pokrytą szronem lub zamrożoną. Val już od jakiegoś czasu jest ścięta bardzo krótko, ale nadal widać jej naturalny kolor włosów - biały. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|194pxJaponia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|114pxYuki-onna (jap. 雪女?, dosł. kobieta śniegu) – nadnaturalny byt szczególnie znany w północnych prefekturach Japonii, które zimą są zasypywane grubą warstwą śniegu, pojawiał się najczęściej podczas śnieżnych dni. Często mylona z innym yōkai – yama-uba, mimo iż są to postaci odrębne. Spotykany również pod innymi nazwami: yuki jorō (śnieżna kobieta), yuki anesa (śnieżna siostra), yuki banba (śnieżna baba), yuki hime (śnieżna księżniczka), yuki nyōbō (śnieżna dama). Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Theo, Ayano, Madi Znajomi Lei, Blair, Lonnie, Kasa, Nikolai Wrogowie Lynx, Phoenix Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności *'Kriokineza' - jako yuki-onna, została obdarowana niesamowicie potężną umiejętnością kontrolowania lodu oraz temperatury, w jakiej znajduje się obiekt. Przez wielokrotne testy, ta umiejętność jeszcze bardziej wzrosła na sile, przez co Val ma czasami problemy z kontrolowaniem jej. **'Zmiana temperatury ciała' - Val potrafi nie tylko zamrozić wiele obiektów jednocześnie, jak i żywe organizmy, może również zamrozić sama siebie bez wyrządzenia żadnych szkód. **'Odporność na zimno' - dziewczynę wręcz wzmacnia niska temperatura, a wokół niej zawsze panuje temperatura niższa o około 5 stopni Celsjusza w normalnych okolicznościach, może jednak sprawić, że obniży się ona aż do -50 stopni. **'Materializacja przedmiotów' - Val może zmaterializować lód w dowolnej formie, który nie stopnieje, dopóki dziewczyna przestanie go kontrolować. Słabości Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Nigdy nie dowiesz się, co to wolność, jeśli nie zostaniesz jej pozbawiony.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Możesz czegoś nienawidzić, jednak dla kogoś innego może przynosić to ukojenie.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Wiesz jak to jest myśleć, że jesteś sama i dowiedzieć się, że tak nie jest?Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po częściach ciała pokrytych szronem. *Wokół niej zawsze jest o kilka stopni zimniej. *Po wielu tatuażach na ciele. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Val '''Ulubione powiedzonko: '"Nieważne.". "Zapomnij." '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Esterwy. *Urodziła się 21 grudnia, w przesilenie zimowe; jest spod znaku Strzelca. *Val inspirowana jest Jack z serii Mass Effect; od tej postaci pochodzi pomysł na wygląd dziewczyny, jak i jej historie. **Jej trzeci cytat pochodzi właśnie od tej postaci. *Jej imię oznacza "blizna", a nazwisko "pomyłka". *Lilie na jej skulletce symbolizują w wielu kulturach niewinność, jednak oprócz tego, w greckiej mitologii były one symbolem odrodzenia, którym dla Val było wydostanie się z ośrodka badawczego i zaczęcie normalnego życia. Galeria valevolution.png valsimsybasic.png valtwarz.png Valmoodboard.jpg|moodboard valskulette.png|skulette 'Beatrice Zuri Hofu -' 17 letnia triclopka pochodząca z Kenii. Wielbicielka wszelakiej muzyki rockowej i metalu; sama gra na gitarze elektrycznej i ma całkiem niezły głos. Dziewczyna lubi zwracać na siebie uwagę wyglądem oraz zachowaniem, lecz choć może wydawać się dosyć niemiłą osobą, to tak napradę jest bardzo przyjazna i otwarta na ludzi, choć trochę zadziorna. Osobowość Uwielbia zwracać na siebie uwagę. Wygląd Beatrice jest wysoką, ciemnoskórą dziewczyną o wysportowanej i umięśnionej fiigurze. Jako triclop ma trójkę oczu o karmelowo-złotym kolorze. Ma ładne, pełne usta, a jej twarz jest troszkę okrągła, nie daje jednak wrażenia pyzowatej. Zazwyczaj mocno się maluje, usta podkreśla bordową szminką, a powieki czarnym lub czerwonym cieniem. Miejsce pochodzeniat '''thumb|left|192pxKenia – państwo położone we wschodniej Afryce nad Oceanem Indyjskim. Graniczy od północy z Somalią (długość granicy 682 km), Etiopią (861 km) i Sudanem Południowym (232 km), od zachodu z Ugandą (933 km), a od południa z Tanzanią (769 km). Zajmuje powierzchnię wynoszącą 582,6 tys. km². W 2013 roku Kenia liczyła 44 mln mieszkańców. Stolicą Kenii jest Nairobi. Językami urzędowymi są: suahili i angielski. Kraj dzieli się na siedem prowincji oraz jeden okręg stołeczny. Walutą jest szyling kenijski (KES). Święto państwowe przypada 12 grudnia, na rocznicę proklamowania niepodległości (1963 rok). Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|216pxTriklop to potwór wymyślony na wzór cyklopa – potwora z jednym okiem. Postać ta, według źródeł została wymyślona już w XX wieku, na potrzeby nowel (Książę Jedi P. i H. Davidsów). Triklopi zostali utworzeni również w licznych grach komputerowych. Są też ważnym elementem telewizji. Trzecie oko tych potworów jest umieszczane na ich czole, lub z tyłu głowy (najczęściej zasłonięte włosami) Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Huang ^^ Zwierzak Zainteresowania Muzyka Gitara elektryczna Tatuaże Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: BB Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Jej drugie imię oznacza "piękna", a nazwisko "nienawiść" w jezyku suahili. *Postać zaadoptowana od Amm. *Najczęściej nosi przypinki z logami jej ulubionych zespołów. Galeria '''Kim Ahn Liêu '(''Liêu Ahn Kim) '- '''117 duszka pochodząca z Wietnamu, która umarła na skutek wpadnięcia pod pociąg. Osobowość *pewna siebie *sarkastyczna *trochę uwodzicielska *ale z drugiej strony taka pani bibliotekarka *może być wredna *trochę zapatrzona w siebie *szczera do bólu *nie lubi wysługiwać się innymi Wygląd Klasyczny Potwór 'thumb|left|154pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Kraj pochodzenia thumb|left|198pxWietnam − państwo w Azji Południowo-Wschodniej, położone na Półwyspie Indochińskim i graniczące z Chinami, Laosem i Kambodżą. Z liczbą ludności ponad 90 mln jest piętnastym co do wielkości populacji państwem świata. Państwo wietnamskie jest republiką socjalistyczną o charakterze "komunistycznej" dyktatury. Konstytucja została uchwalona 15 kwietnia 1992. Zgromadzenie Narodowe składa się z 498 posłów (458 członków Komunistycznej Partii Wietnamu, 40 posłów niezależnych). Powołuje rząd i prezydenta. Według Amnesty International rządząca partia stosuje masowe represje wobec opozycji, ograniczona jest wolność słowa i zgromadzeń. Według uciekinierów więźniowie są wykorzystywani do pracy przymusowej, której eksport jest jednym z głównych źródeł dochodów partii. Powszechne są naruszenia praw pracowniczych i praw człowieka. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Zwierzak Biografia Zainteresowania Pisanie piosenek Literatura Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Każdy potrzebuje maski, której nigdy nie zdejmie. ''Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png ''tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Wystąpienia Pełnometrażówki Seriale Serie Ciekawostki *Postać należała na początku do xRubinx, a następnie do LadyOfTheKnife. Nazywała się Tamara Tequeshe i była Teke-teke. *Jej pierwszy cytat jest inspirowany cytatem z "Tokyo Ghoul". Galeria ZsAoUEY.jpg|Request od kochanej Lamci♥ Tamara-ID.png|stary art Tamary by XRubinx Tamara-Upioryż.png|Stary S:COF by XRubinx IMG 20160701 210710.jpg|od Smoczej Kimartiguess.png|basic wzorowany na chibi Smoczej KimSimsy.png|w simsach 'Lara Blanca Delia Estelle Cruze - '''17 letnia chimera, pochodząca z Kostaryki. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|218pxKostaryka – państwo w Ameryce Środkowej nad Morzem Karaibskim i Oceanem Spokojnym. Graniczy od północy z Nikaraguą na odcinku 309 km i od południa z Panamą – 330 km. Łączna długość wybrzeża karaibskiego i pacyficznego wynosi 1290 km. Przyroda Kostaryki cechuje się bogactwem zwierząt, grzybów i roślin, które występują na obszarze tego kraju położonego w Ameryce Centralnej. Kostaryka znajduje się w granicach krainy neotropikalnej charakteryzującej się dużą różnorodnością biologiczną. Na obszarze Kostaryki występuje ponad 500 tysięcy gatunków, co stanowi prawie 4% wszystkich szacowanych gatunków na całym świecie. Sprawia to, że Kostaryka jest jednym z 20 krajów o najwyższej różnorodności biologicznej na świecie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|202pxChimera – ziejący ogniem potwór pochodzący z mitologii greckiej, dziecko Tyfona i Echidny. Przyjmuje się najczęściej, że miała głowę lwa, ciało kozy i ogon węża. Z powodu jej dziwnej budowy, ukuto przymiotnik chimeryczny, określający coś, co jest wysoce nierzeczywiste, wydumane albo też mające kapryśną naturę. Również od niej pochodzi termin z genetyki oznaczający organizm zbudowany z komórek różniących się genetycznie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi mimzy Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Parkour Strategia militarna Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Skrót od jej środkowych imion składa się w inicjały B.D.E, które są nawiązaniem do hiszpańskiego zwrotu "borde del espejo" oznaczającego "mirror's edge", co nawiązuje do gry o tym tytule. Sama postać została zainspirowana właśnie tą grą. *Miejsca pochodzenia zawdzięcza Rochi. Galeria thumb|left|100px '''Lukrecja Reszka — siedemnastoletnia córka kotołaków z niedalekimi korzeniami czarownicy. Potworka pochodzi z Polski. Jest osobą małomówną, lubiącą przeważnie samotnie spędzać czas. Nienawidzi tłumów oraz głośnych pomieszczeń, woli ciszę i niedużą grupkę bliskich osób. Wygląd Pochodzenie Polska '– państwo unitarne w Europie Środkowej, położone między Morzem Bałtyckim na północy a Sudetami i Karpatami na południu, w przeważającej części w dorzeczu Wisły i Odry. Od północy Polska graniczy z Rosją (z jej obwodem kaliningradzkim) i Litwą, od wschodu z Białorusią i Ukrainą, od południa ze Słowacją i Czechami, od zachodu z Niemcami. Większość północnej granicy Polski wyznacza wybrzeże Morza Bałtyckiego. Polska Wyłączna Strefa Ekonomiczna na Bałtyku graniczy ze strefami Danii i Szwecji. Powierzchnia administracyjna Polski wynosi 312 679 km², co daje jej 69. miejsce na świecie i 9. w Europie. Zamieszkana przez prawie 38,5 miliona ludzi (2017), zajmuje pod względem liczby ludności 35. miejsce na świecie, a 6. w Unii Europejskiej. Polska podzielona jest na 16 województw. Jej największym miastem i jednocześnie stolicą jest Warszawa. Inne metropolie to Kraków, Łódź, Wrocław, Poznań, Gdańsk, Szczecin. Największą polską aglomeracją policentryczną jest konurbacja górnośląska. Potwór 'thumb|left|167px|KotołakKotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Sfinks (kanadyjski bezwłosy) – rasa kota. Występujące w Ameryce i Europie sfinksy pochodzą przeważnie od kanadyjskiego kota domowego. W 1966 r., w wyniku samoistnej mutacji, kotka urodziła dwa łyse młode. Charakter — Małomówna. — Apatyczna. — Samotniczka. — ... Zdolności * Słabości * Słońce — genetyka nastolatki niebezpiecznie wyczuliła skórę potworki na wszelakie działanie promieni słonecznych ... * ... Zainteresowania Wróżenie Kartami Tarota Fusami Tatuaże Zielarstwo Lecznicze Trucizny Relacje Rodzina Matka (Małgorzata Reszka) Tata (Marcin Reszka) Babcia Pomimo rzadkiego widywania kobiety, dziewczyna posiada doskonały kontakt ze swoją babcią. Rodzeństwo Przyjaciele Bianca Znajomi Tahira, Tamara Szwarc Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzę Odznaki Wystąpienia Odcinki Filmy Pełnometrażowe Jak rozpoznać * Ma bardzo pomarszczoną, nieco szorstką skórę. * Posiada wysokie, szerokie oraz sporych rozmiarów, kocie uszy. * ... Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: ' ... '''Ulubione powiedzenie: ' ... 'Najbardziej lubi: ' ... '...a najmniej: ' ... 'Zwierzak: ' ... 'Nie opuszcza mieszkania bez: ' Puszki śledzi oraz księgi zaklęć babci. 'Ulubiony kolor: ' ... 'Sekrety pokoju: ' ... 'Ciekawostka: ' ... MetaTime Line *'''13:37, gru 22, 2017‎ - Esterwa tworzy postać w swoim brudnopisie. *'Stycznia 2018'‎ - postać zostaje przekazana PixieGiggler. *'30 czerwiec 2018' - postać zostaje przekazana Ejyh. Ciekawostki *Postać zaadoptowana była od Esterwy przez Pixie, a następnie trafiła do Liścia w swojej pierwotnej formie. *Uwielbia zapachy kawy oraz wanilii, natomiast nienawidzi woni arbuzów i pomarańczy. *Potrafi mówić śląską gwarą, lecz bardzo się tego wstydzi. Cytaty Galeria Lukrecjamoodboard.jpg| Moodboard thank you for your attention~ Plik:DianaTilt.gif right||link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzQsoZYY470|260px Kategoria:Ejyh